orion_quadrantfandomcom-20200214-history
Markaz Class Mobile Shipyard
The Markaz Mobile Shipyard was a titanic vessel constructed by the Ghaz. Technical and Development History The Markaz was the largest voidship ever created by the Ghaz before the founding of the Twin Worlds of Rodull. Originally constructed at the height of Denizcilik Shipyards power as a boast towards the other guilds, their partner ships with both XuraCorp and Aemal Industries lead to them producing similar vessels for them. This in turn lead Denizcilik to build a second one for itself. While jokingly referred to as a 'mobile colony', the Markaz is effectively a movable shipyard and factory. Home to thousands of workers, it maintains and constructs other Ghaz vessels, battlesuits, drones, and even colonies. Denizcilik Shipyards has even moved the seat of its CEO to the constructed Denizcilik itself. The weapons of the Markaz are purely for defensive purposes, as the ship is not intended as a frontline ship. The ship itself also has dreadful maneuverability. Still, anyone who wants to contend with a Markaz has to deal with numerous particle lances and the possibility of thousands of Skitterer drones, not to mention whatever ships it is currently attending do. Despite its role, as the flagships of XuraCorp and Aemal Industries, two Markaz class vessels were present at the end of the Guild War. The Aranoch was actually captured while trying to flee the battle, with its CEO on board, and now serves as the mothership of the Vorheimta-Ghaz Combine Expeditionary Fleet. The Murban, XuraCorp's capitol ship, was nearly destroyed by the dreaded GENESIS weapon. While its crew were completely cooked alive by the superweapon, the ship's immense hull was able to be salvaged, though it will likely take years to completely restore. Design Features * Many x Recharge Station: Mounted along the hull are countless recharge stations for battlesuits and drones. * 20x Electromagnetic Catapult: Designed to launch battlesuits into battle. * Many x Anti-Particle Dispersant Launcher: Fires a canister that can be remote detonated to disperse a cloud of material that absorbs the heat from particle weaponry. Optional Features * Vordr-Pattern Energy Shield Generator: Vordr shielding technology proved paramount in turning the tide of the Guild War. Creates an extra layer of regenerating defense around the vessel. Due to size, shield emitters are much more easily produced for vessels than battlesuits, and could be considered standard following post-war refits. Fixed Armaments * 32x Particle Lance: Despite similar terminology, the Ghaz Particle lance is not a spinal weapon. Rather it is actually a multi-purpose particle emitter. Originally used for scouring the asteroid fields of the Rodull system, the cutthroat nature of Guild competition saw it developed into an offensive weapon. The device also sees utilization in the welding the colossal plates of Ghaz space colonies. Despite not possessing the power of a spinal weapon, the particle lance boasts impressive range, fitting with Ghaz naval doctrine of letting Battlesuits and Drones handle close-range combat. * 100x 80mm multi-barrel Shredder CIWS: The Shredder is a common Ghaz Weapon that is similar to an automatic shotgun. It uses a plasma-based reaction to fire its shells, providing a cleaner combustion as well as being used to superheat the shot. This results both in increased range as well as lethality as the pellets are molten. Category:Starships Category:Ghaz Combine Category:Twin Worlds of Rodull Category:Carriers